365 Drabbles
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: A series of 365 unrelated drabbles about a random character in each generation.
1. The Earmuffs Incident

Title: The Earmuffs Incident

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Poppy Pomfrey

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 115

Summary: The infamous Earmuff incident

Notes: This will collection will more than likely contain 365 drabbles about one character from each era starting from the late 1940s.

Prompt - Earmuffs (3)

Fanfiction Writing Month- January

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey bustled around the Hospital Wing. The Headmaster walked in.

She turned to him. "What can I do for you, Headmaster?"

"I forgot my earmuffs the last time I was in here."

Poppy nodded and went to find the earmuffs and handed them to him. "I really like these earmuffs."

The redness of his blush clashed with his pale skin and blue eyes. The matron blushed as well. There was an awkward silence until someone else came in.

"I shall be going."

Poppy watched the Headmaster leave. That was mortifying. She shouldn't do that again he's her superior. Though, she's not the first of her colleagues/friends, mainly Minerva who lust after the Headmaster.


	2. Cocktails

Title: Cocktails

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Andromeda Tonks

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 102

Summary: The second best thing next to cocktails.

Prompt - Cocktails (18)

Fanfiction Writing Month- January

* * *

Andromeda Tonks had planned on going out to have cocktails with her husband but the babysitter cancelled on her. She loved being a mother but she would love some alone time away from her beloved nine-month old daughter Dora.

"She's asleep." Ted said walking in the living room.

"Alright."

"'Dromeda, I know you're disappointed." He said.

"I am."

Ted offered. "I could make you a cocktail here, if you want?"

"It's fine, Teddy."

The man nodded, sat down next to his wife and wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. This is much better than a cocktail.


	3. His Shooting Star

Title: His Shooting Star

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Remus Lupin

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 108

Summary: Remus wishes on a star

Prompt - Shooting Star (118)

Fanfiction Writing Month- January

* * *

Remus Lupin laid on the floor of the Astronomy Tower. He was looking at the stars. He had always liked the stars even before he befriended Sirius Black. Sirius was obviously named after the Dog Star. The brunette has fancied Sirius for a while now but he didn't stand a chance since he was straight. Suddenly a shooting star flew across the sky. He wished on the star even though he didn't really believe in luck. If he was a lucky he wouldn't haven't been bitten by a werewolf when he was six. He walked back into the castle to rejoin his unrequited crush and their best friends.


	4. Christmas Cookies

Title: Christmas Cookies

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Charlie Weasley

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 113

Summary: A special tradition between the second oldest Weasley brother and the Weasley matriarch

Prompt - Gingerbread (74)

Fanfiction Writing Month- January

* * *

Charlie Weasley loved Christmas holidays. Not just because he liked spending time with his family. He liked baking gingerbread cookies with his mother Molly. This might be a girly thing to do but he really enjoyed the time with his mother. Although, this is his last year of making cookies with his mum because he would be at Hogwarts next year at this time.

"Charlie!" Molly yelled.

He rushed down to the kitchen eagerly.

"You ready to make cookies?"

He nodded his head, Molly smiled and ruffled his hair. They began making the cookies. Charlie would miss this when he went to Hogwarts. He hoped none of his brothers would take his spot.


	5. Marriage

Title: Marriage

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Lee Jordan

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 103

Summary: The marriage question

Prompt - Marriage (207)

Fanfiction Writing Month- January

* * *

Lee was never one for marriage. He was too wild and free that was until he reunited with his old friend Katie Bell. They had been dating for over a year now.

She was more beautiful than she was at Hogwarts.

"Kat?"

The blond girl turned to him. "Yes, Lee."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Lee pulled her into a kiss.

"What do you think of marriage?" she asked as they broke the kiss.

"I'm not interested if I'm not married to you."

Katie grinned. "Is that a proposal?"

"If you want it to be."

Katie pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
